


AO

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 一個隨筆abo想寫柑橘味的alpha丸和檸檬味的omega亮





	AO

Alpha必備手冊裡沒有一條交戰守則，教你怎麼解決喝酒醉的Omega，在不傷害他的情況下。

酒醉的人根本是無意識地在散發著氣味，微酸但後勁又帶著清甜的氣味滿溢著空氣，丸山下意識咽了口口水，像是望梅止渴一樣生津，但把這麼大個人放在他眼前只讓他口乾舌燥像是看見了塊醃製入味熟度剛好的肉排。

他應該要立即去拿條棉被，把他酒醉的室友包起來，丟回自己的房間，然後回房，擼一管或是洗個冷水澡，然後上床睡覺。

但他對這個人移不開眼。

"嗯?maru什麼時候回來的?"一回家就直躺上沙發的人像是才發現他的存在，半瞇著眼，臉上是因為酒醉而添上的微紅，頭上的板帽斜歪著，皮衣的外套被下拉到胸下，露出了白T和鎖骨，丸山只是掃過視線，就無意識地把那樣子烙印在腦中。

吞嚥口水的聲音像是寂靜的浴室突然出現了水龍頭的滴水聲，自己聽的一清二楚，一般來說，這動作可能代表了兩種意思，一種是掩飾自己渴望的表徵，一種是正在品嘗著開動前的飢餓。

"你該回房間了。"聲音都不像是自己的，丸山握起了拳頭，指甲淺淺刺進肉裡帶回了些許理智，但他知道這只能撐上幾秒，只需要再近一點，爆發出的訊息素可以強行讓一個omega進入發情期。

就算他平常不罵髒話，此時也想暗自咒罵上幾句，當初就不該鬼迷心竅答應了他的同住邀請，自己以為不會對好友起反應，但每次都被撩撥到了極限然後像被鬼遮了眼一樣出了手，隔天想要提搬出去，卻又會敗給他那咬著下唇的可憐表情。

丸山隆平，爭氣點，你可是Alpha!  
Alpha又怎樣，還不是被錦戶亮吃得死死的。

今天天使和惡魔的交鋒，他又是徹底地完敗。  
*  
室內交織著水果的香氣，濃郁而芬芳，橙子的微甜尾韻，檸檬泛酸的氣息，像是剛剛榨出的新鮮果汁，同種的訊息素交織著，融合出甘甜卻不膩人的氣息。

攙扶著他回房間的動作像是丸山為自己保不住的理智做出最後一絲掙扎，好似錦戶如果這時甩開自己的手就是個拒絕的信號，而任由著動作就是個邀約，但這件事本來就注定了結果，與其說被抵抗，不如是錦戶自發地把手腳纏了上來，勾著他的脖子，像是小動物一樣在脖子旁蹭了蹭。

情慾被引燃，接吻像是不可避免的一個環節，略為脫皮的嘴唇，高挺的鼻樑，眉眼的形狀，一次次的相貼都讓兩個人貼的更緊密，被他勾出的唾液無非是又隨著親吻糊在他的鎖骨上，皮外套被小心地拉開，掛在一旁的衣架上，白T被撩起，丸山鑽了進去，埋首在他的胸口。

褐色的乳珠比小麥色的胸膛深上了幾個色階，小小的肉粒像是點綴的巧克力糖豆一般美味，像是品嘗著甜點一般去啃咬就能聽見他沙啞的呻吟，上翹的尾音像是巧克力的尾韻，包裹住這份情慾。

啃咬著他的身軀，手把著他的腰，丸山的膚色相較之下偏白，相映照之下格外色情，柔軟但帶繭的大手把著他平滑的肌膚，像是琴手撩撥著他的身軀。

"maru...maru..."細微而親暱的呼喊像是壓縮的極小的炸彈，在黏膩的水聲中炸出一波漣漪，丸山的動作停了一下，用更近乎野獸的方式去啃咬著他，像是要在他身上留下狩獵的痕跡。

褲子被Omega情動而流出的體液打濕，濕出了塊深色的痕跡，手一抹便是一片濕滑，探入褲子裡便能感覺到分泌著體液的後穴。

手指隔著內褲的質料往裡壓，細緻的布料包裹著手指壓入後穴，腸壁磨蹭著布料帶來了異樣的快感，嗚咽的呻吟像是求饒的小獸一般，卻更引發人獸性。

一把扯掉他的褲子，錦戶的手支撐著門板，貪婪的後穴一張一合，丸山勾著膝蓋抬起了他的一條腿，就這麼直闖入他濕熱的後穴。

緊緻而濕熱的小嘴討好似的包裹住他的性器，隨著進出的動作擠壓帶來快感，喘息聲，呻吟聲，肉體撞擊的聲響，抽插出水的聲音，言語回歸最親暱的呼喊，其他的情愫不需要訴說，只需要體溫傳遞便能理解。

所謂的交媾，無異是回歸最真實的野性，被訊息素所吸引，疊合著彼此的體溫，然後，釋放。

*  
丸山在一次覺得，自己應該搬出去。

但這想法，在對上錦戶那雙眼就沒了辦法。

黑的像有一片銀河融化在他的眼中，帶著閃爍的光芒，水潤的像是剛裹上清晨的露珠，眨兩下都能滴出晶瑩的淚滴。

"maru，早安。"他說。

FIN.


End file.
